Frame up
by cooperfeld.feels
Summary: <html><head></head>She didn't want any of this to happen. She just wanted to help a friend with something, something illegal to be specific, but when she backed out, it was too late. Cooperfeld :3</html>
1. I

_"But I swear! I didn't do it! I didn't do it!" Amy kept on repeating those words while the police officer forcefully lowers her head to get her in the car. Taking a last glance at her mother, all she can see is disappointed. She didn't want any of this to happen. She just wanted to help a friend with something, something illegal to be specific, but when she backed out, it was too late. Her "friend" didn't warn her that the police was already on their way to arrest her. She was framed._

After the trial, she was sentenced to ilfe in prison. She didn't know what to do. She was now hated by her mother and her friends (if she had some), all thanks to her friend.  
>Amy was now in the Texas Jail, a correctional institution for women who have done the worst of crimes. She had two guards escorting her to her cell, she didn't make any eye contact to any of the convicts, she knew she'll regret it very badly. She saw documentaries about life in prison so she knows exacly what will happen if she makes a wrong move.<p>

Arriving to her destination, she was shoved in the cell by the guard only to see an intimidatingly tiny brunette wearing an orange jumpsuit as same as hers. She noticed the girl has photos on her side of the wall and also the fact that they're both teenagers.

**Amy's PoV**

"What the hell's your problem?!" I was snapped back to reality by her loud voice, I must've been staring.

"S-Sorry. Won't happen again." I stutter as I head to my side of the cell but she quickly stands in front of me, blocking my way.

"You didn't answer my question, idiot. We're you judging me?!" she screamed at my face looking up at me. She was intimidating for a small person, but we're in a prison after all, right? Everyone's intimidating.

"N-No, I don't have a problem and I wasn't judging you. I swear!" I notice her expression soften. Glad that was over. I sighed but she barely noticed. She walked back to her bed and I'm really glad that was over.

"Good." She said as she laid down on her bed facing the wall with pictures. I'm starting to wonder what's in those photos.

I should clear the air since we're cellmates and I'm going to be here in a long time. I need to know if we can talk without killing each other, well, without her killing me.

I cleared my throat, "I'm Amy, by the way. Amy Raudenfeld. I was framed by someone so, here I am." I chuckle nervously not knowing what her response will be. Either she'll talk or choke me.

"Lauren. I'm Lauren Cooper. I'm not telling you why I'm here." She said without turning to face me. I didn't know what to do or say after that so I just nod even though she can't see me.

Then she smacked the wall with her hand and turned around with that literally killer look that made me jump from my bed. "Didn't you hear me?" she's freakin' bi-polar I'll tell you that.

"I did. I just don't know how to start a conversation with a con." I realize my wrong choice of words when she had a look that could kill. She was about to walk towards my bed when I raised my hands in defense.

"No! no, I mean I don't know how- where to begin with to start a conversation!" I was afraid of what she'll do to me. She still stepped closer to me until she's standing in front of me while I'm still sitting down on my bed. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! She's raising her hand to my face! Should I punch her? should I cry right now?!

"Ow!" she flicked her finger on my forehead. HARD. I rubbed it, trying to get rid of the pain.

"Be careful with your words, blondie. That's not what you'll get from those women. You're lucky you didn't let those words spill outside." She was looking down at me, with those piercing blue eyes that seems so easy to get lost into. It's like she's more than what I'm seeing right now.

"You're doing it again!" she flicked her finger on my hurt forehead again causing me to get out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized to her as she went to her bed, her back facing me. "I'm sorry." I mutter in my breath. There's something about her that made me curious.

I should be going to school right now. Forcing myself to finish my homework but instead of doing those, here I am, laying down on an itchy bed, in a cell where the toilet's just in the corner.

Thinking of all these things, my emotions controlled me. I was sitting up in my bed punching the wall, ignoring the pain. I should never have agreed to you, I didn't even completely agree. Fuck all of this. I was punching the wall, smacking my hand against it until I felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks. I continued my assault to the wall by kicking it instead because I think my hands are now broken. When I kicked again, I fell down the bed crying miserably, so I put my hands to cover my face and hide the shame and guilt and anger. To hide everything.

"Karma… how could you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is just something I thought of when I couldn't think of anything else to write about. Send me your thoughts :)<strong>_


	2. II

_** Thanks for your kind words guys! Okay. I'll stop disturbing you now.**_

* * *

><p>"Come on, Amy. I'll treat you later. Ice cream. You and me with some gummy bears and Netflix."<p>

"You know this is illegal right? When did you even talk to this guy in person? And why did you even talk to him in the first place?! You'll get yourself arrested by doing that-" Karma quickly covered Amy's rambling mouth with hers. It worked. Karma was kissing Amy. Amy didn't know how else she should respond, she thought she should run away and never come back or just kiss her best friend back. So she chose the best option. She kissed her back. Just when things are heating up, Karma pulled away with a confident smirk on her face.

"Say yes." Karma was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively to Amy who was still has a dazed expression from the kiss.

"You're evil, Ashcroft." Amy just squinted her eyes on her best friend. She was taking advantage of Amy's feelings for her and the blonde knows it. Karma just asked a favor. A big one. She asked Amy if the box, which was filled with cocaine, can be "delivered" to her house by some guy Karma knows. She didn't expect her innocent best friend to be involved in drug transactions. She begged Amy not to tell anyone, but when Amy protested against her request, she seduced Amy into doing what she wanted and it ALWAYS works.

"Okay, it'll arrive 40 minutes after you get home." Karma called out to Amy who was already getting in her car, ready to get home.

"Don't do anything stupid, Karma. You know how much I care for you." Amy said to herself as she start the car, looking through the window to see Karma get in her house.

Amy arrived at her house wondering why she always agree with everything Karma tells her to do. But a sudden realization hits her hard in the face. "Shit. I'll get in trouble if this doesn't stop." She was panicking as she searched for her phone. She dialed Karma's number.

"Hey! Leave a message after the beep!" it didn't help Amy with her panicking.

"Fuck! That was Karma's voice mail!" she thought as she paced the room looking for a solution. She jumped as she heard a knock then headed fast at the door and opened it. She saw a box fully wrapped in packaging tape. She looked for the delivery guy but she only saw a black car speeding away from her house that looked so suspicious. She almost forgot the box on her doorstep when she returned inside, so she snatched it from the ground and quickly closed the door, hoping no one saw her.

"Why did I even agree with her?!" she thought as she got back to pacing and panicking after putting the box down on the kitchen counter. She picked up her phone and texted Karma.

**To: Karma**

**_Who will pick this up? It's already here Karma! I'm panicking right now._**

She sent the message and waited for a reply that she never received. She examined the box, trying to look for a clue who sent it or who it came from. When she saw a card attached on the bottom, she reached for it but didn't get a chance to touch it when she hears sirens.

"Fuck. It's the police." She thought as she scrambles out of there, leaving the box on the floor and got out through the window and ran. She was running like those fugitives in the movies, trying to get away from getting arrested, but ended up being captured in the end when she got cornered by police cars.

"I never should have agreed."

**Amy's PoV**

I was sobbing uncontrollably with my arms splayed all over the floor until I felt hands on my shoulders trying to get me up. I didn't have the energy to stand up so I was now being dragged across the room.

"What the heck's wrong with you? You'll get yourself in trouble by getting those people in the next cell mad." I noticed her voice is now calmer than earlier and it made me feel something weird. I was sitting on the floor with my back against cellmate's bed. I managed to stop my pathetic crying and look over her. Wow. She looks concerned. I think I might've compared her to the other convicts here. Maybe she's not as bad as I think she is. She broke our staring contest, stood up and headed to the sink and came back with a damp cloth.

"You really shouldn't be doing that. You'll need your hands sooner or later to save your life in here." I felt sharp pain in my hand when she touched it and wiped off some dry blood on my knuckles. I wince everytime the cloth touches the flesh.

"Sshh. You're only making it worse, you know. Why did you even do that?" she's looking at me now, and fuck, I'm staring at her again.

"Amy! Answer my question, damn it!" she puts me back to reality by squeezing my injured hand.

"Fuck! Okay!" I tried to calm down. "Okay, I'll tell you." I let out a shaky breath before I continue. She's still trying to focus on making my hand a little less bloody while listening to me.

"My best friend got me here, I didn't even know why I fucking agreed to her shit." She lets go of my hand, I think she's done with it as she reaches to the other.

"She was this innocent girl once, but when she started dating this guy…" as sudden realization hit me hard, anger flooded my whole body as it took control over me once again. I quickly stood up leaving Lauren and began kicking my bed against the wall again.

I was too tired that when I was trying to scream words, it came only out just above a whisper like I was talking to myself, "Liam! Fuck you, you piece of crap! You did this to her! You fucking brainwashed her. I can't let you get away with this. Not in this life-" I was still on my little outburst when I felt a hand on my arm spin me around and I was so caught off guard when I felt lips on my own. She sat me down on my bed and pulled away. I stared at her with a stunned expression same as mine, only mine was a little exaggerated when I noticed my mouth was open.

"What was that for?" it was like I was talking to an ant or something because those words came out as nervous tiny squeaks. Her stunned expression changed to her normal intimidating look.

"To shut you up and it worked." She was still standing in front of me with the damp cloth still in hand. Sitting down next to me, she reached for my hand that she was wiping earlier.

"You should continue what you were saying earlier but this time, no more harassing walls and beds, alright? Continue." That came out as a command. I can't believe she's in a prison, she's an angel.

"I was saying earlier that my best friend, Karma, was into this illegal stuff and I realized just earlier that the reason she did that was because of her… boyfriend, Liam." That name didn't taste good in my mouth as I spat it.

"She made me her accomplice. I could've said no, well, I said no but then she did something to make me say yes. I was so fucking stupid. I didn't even mentioned her name on the trial, hell, they didn't even listened to me and those jerks keep on interrupting me when I try to talk, saying I'll just tell lies and more lies." I told her.

She looked at me and asked, "Why didn't you tell them about uh.. Karma?" then returned to wipe my knuckles.

"Because... I… love her." I think I was choking from those words. How could I love someone who uses me like she does? How could I love someone who takes advantage of my feelings for her benefit and how the fuck do I love someone who's the reason why I'm in this fucking cell?! I don't know.

I noticed she stopped wiping my hand. I looked over her and I can't read her expression. Is she mad? Surprised? Is she pitying me? I don't know anything anymore. Then she starts laughing bitterly.

"What's so funny?" my tone was a little harsher when I asked her.

"I just remembered something." She stops laughing and clears her throat once more.

"Well, since you've opened up and told me your pathetic story, I think you deserve to know mine, blondie." She walks to the sink to hang the cloth there then sits on her bed, facing me.

"Well, don't just sit there, fucking come here." She patted the spot next to her and I head over there.

"This might take a while." She says as I sit down.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading (sorry for the typos, my eyes hurt) and stay tuned! :D<em>**


	3. III

_**Short Chapter... (sorry)**_

* * *

><p>She looks at me with those ocean blue eyes, those eyes would go perfect with blonde hair but she's still beautiful with dark brown. "You see, I tried to do something stupid out of hatred and anger." I wonder what she did to end up here but I never got the chance to ask when the warden clang his keys on the cell bars.<p>

"Lunch time, ladies. Better head to the caf before they run out of fruits." He unlocks the door and motions us to follow. What the heck?! He doesn't handcuff us, what if we just decided to escape or kill him?! Wow. This prison is alright. I smiled to myself. I looked over to my side but I didn't see Lauren. I began looking for her while following the ward but I didn't find her so I just proceeded to the cafeteria.

We arrived to the cafeteria with lots of grown women, the ward calls someone named Eve and she quickly comes in front of him, he points his thumb at my direction "New comer here, mind giving her a tour?" Eve looked confused at his words. He lets out an annoyed sigh, "Just show her the line." He left without another word.

"Hey…" she starts off.

"Raudenfeld. Amy Raudenfeld." I told her. Her confused expression faded and was replaced with a smile.

"Let me just call you Amy, that's easier to remember. Come on." She walked to where the line starts and moves closer to me whispering, "Don't draw attention to yourself and try to fit in as possible as you can." I just nodded to her while she hands me a tray.

"And don't eat the pudding. It's plain disgusting." With that, she leaves my side to set me on my way to find a table. Oh, I saw one. As I head over there, I earn a few glances from the ones sitting and eating.

I quietly sat down on a table, alone. I didn't eat the pudding like Eve said. The last thing I want is a diarrhea in a prison cell possibly making my cellmate puke. I remember, where's Lauren?! I tried to look for her but I was reminded earlier not to draw attention so I stopped. I'd probably meet with her later.

I felt the table shake a little when someone sat down across the table.

"I see you're new here? What's your name?" a woman in her late 20's questioned me while getting an apple from her tray.

"I'm Amy and you are?" I asked her, not showing vulnerability.

"Claire." She said before she took a bite of the fruit.

I was about to eat my own apple when I saw her lean close that I could smell her breath, "You should be careful here, little lady. We have a psycho in one of these cells. She may look like a gift from above but really, she crawled up the ground coming from hell." I began to internally shake from terror, thinking I might get killed here sooner or later.

"Wait, isn't this place full of criminals? No offense." I raised my hands in defense but when I can see she was chuckling, I set them down.

"Of course, but she still does it in the cells, her last cellmate was found dead the next morning she just moved in the cell with that little devil. They said it was self-defense because the woman was trying to choke her in her sleep since she was too paranoid that she'll be next. So she played hunt or be hunted, but eventually, she lost. She lost to a little teenage girl! That dumb ass woman." She leaned back to her chair and took another bite of her apple. Wait, did she say LITTLE TEENAGE GIRL? What the heck…

"Can you tell me her name?" I finally asked her. I needed to know.

"Cooper. Don't tell anyone I told you." I was shocked to hear everything I just heard right now. I was left there shocked until someone put my apple in my open mouth.

"Hey, new girl. If you need some loving, just meet me." The woman in her early 20's who just put my freaking apple in my mouth just winked at me and left.

I finished my apple and drink while thinking of something that will help me later with Lauren. What if she kills me? No, she wouldn't, would she? She was just opening up to me earlier. I just told her my fucking back story, she wouldn't do it. But still, I don't know if I'll bring up that topic to her. I sighed and closed my eyes. So this is what it feels like in a prison.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*places hands on both sides of cheeks and exaggeratedly gasp* Lauren?! And why is she a brunette?! Why does she kill?! And what did she do to be in a prison?! Next chapter…..<em>**


	4. IV

_**Guys, I need your opinion about where the story's going so far. Thanks :)**_

* * *

><p>"Did you just say Farrah?" I whispered.<p>

"What?" she didn't fucking hear me.

"YOU KNOW FARRAH?!" I didn't mean to shout but everything didn't make sense right now.

"I just said her name which means I fucking know her!" her voice is even louder than mine so I raise my hand in defeat.

"I'm sorry for screaming. This is so weird in so many levels." I stand up and walk back to my bed but a hand gripped my wrist.

"Why did you ask? Do you know her?" I don't know what to tell her. she might flip out if I tell her Farrah's my mother. What do I do?! Fuck it.

I sighed. "She's my mom." I saw the look of disbelief in Lauren's face as she slowly eases her grip on my wrist, letting go.

"I'm sorry." I apologized even though I didn't do anything.

"Maybe they just have the same name." I heard her across the cell.

"No. It's her. She told me she was engaged to someone I don't even know yet and the guy has a beautiful daughter that will become my step sister who will move in with us." I laid down on my bed so tired of all this and I have to spend the rest of my life in this prison drama. I just close my eyes and pretend I'm still in my house watching Netflix with Karma.

I heard a thud on the wall but I ignored it and continue to close my eyes. There's another one. And another. And another. I decided to look and I saw Lauren bumping her head on the wall. Protective instincts are kicking in, so I ran to her and stopped her but she just pushed me away. Hard. So hard I fell on the ground on my butt. Freaking hurts, trust me. I tried to stop her again but when I stood up to place my hand on her shoulder to stop her, she pulled me on her bed and placed her head on the crook of my neck. She was sobbing.

"if I hadn't done what I did, we weren't be living our miserable lives in this miserable place. If I didn't do what I did, we- we're supposed to live together in a house, not in a prison cell. If I could just turn back the time-" I couldn't handle her being like this, the girl I first thought was a little intimidating killer was hurting and I can't take it anymore so I kissed her. Not just to shut her up, but to show her that she is loved and she's not alone in this cold cruel world.

I pull away from the kiss to look at her, "It worked for you to." She had red puffy eyes, she cries harder than anyone else I know. She shakes her head smiling and I can't help but smile back. She leans in and kisses me again but this time, she deepens the kiss. We're now laying down on her bed and she hovers over me, straddling me. She doesn't break the kiss so I swipe my tongue on her bottom lip and she opens her mouth in response. We were making out for the past few minutes and I just wanted to hold her in my arms.

"I'm glad you're with me here." I heard her beside me, while we're both looking at the ceiling with hands interlocked.

"I'm glad too." I was drifting to sleep when I heard her say something.

"I said you should get back to your own bed. The ward will take you away if he caught us sleeping in the same bed."  
>I sleepily nod to her as I head over my bed and sleep there for the rest of the night.<p>

"Fuck…" I look at the window and I think it's midnight. I felt something between my legs and I suppress a moan. What's going on? Then I realize Lauren was between my legs having a midnight snack. No pun intended.

I saw her climb over me until her face was inches away from mine, "Mmmh. I never thought you taste yummy. Good morning." She whispers seductively in my ear licking it. She gets back on doing what she was doing earlier. Fuck she's so stealthy I didn't even notice my pants are on the floor along with my undies.

"Ah. Fuck, faster." Lauren quickly obliged as she pushed in two fingers and expertly drew shapes on my center while curling her fingers inside me. I grunt in response. I'm not exactly a morning person but if this is the way I'll wake up every morning, I would be glad to wake up early.  
>I heard Lauren's slurping that made me more aroused than I was before. Then I reached my peak. I let out a loud moan but it came out as a sigh since we didn't want to get attention from others.<p>

"I waited till midnight to do that. I couldn't help it." Lauren said as she head back to her own bed leaving my lower half naked. I quickly grabbed the clothes on the floor and put them on ignoring my shaky legs.

I guess she doesn't want me to do it to her in return. So I just slept again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I didn't expect it to be like this but I'm glad it did. ;)<strong>_


End file.
